


Confessions

by inadaydream



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 00:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16418891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inadaydream/pseuds/inadaydream
Summary: (written like a script because I'd like to turn it into a brief comic, but drawing is more time-consuming that writing, i.m.o)The Sole Survivor has a crush on Nick, but it turns out he's already taken.---------------------------------------------------------------------





	Confessions

 

**Setup:  Nick and Sole at the Detective Agency.  Ellie’s not around, so Sole makes their move.**

N:           Oh…. Uh… I’m already in a committed relationship.  I thought you knew that.

S:            With who?  And no I didn’t.

N:           Really??  But… I talk about her all the time.  *mumbles* At least I feel I do.

S:            Nick.

N:           What?

S:            Who is she?

N:           Oh, right.  The Medic.

S:            What!? I just thought that was the name of your mechanic.

N:           Well.. yes, she is.  But, we’re also dating.  It’s kind of convenient, don’t you think?  Though, that’s not why I’m with her.  But… it’s still nice having someone that can patch you up.

S:            Yes it is.  Sooooo…. Do I get to meet her?

N:           Sure.  Of course.  I’m always due for a tune-up, and she’ll be happy to take that junk off of your hands.

S:            What junk?

N:           The stuff you’re always lugging around with you.

S:            You mean what I collect?  I put that to use.

N:           Mmm hmm.

S:            I do.  I scrap it or sell it, or…. Wait.  Why am I justifying myself to you?  You lead me on when you had a secret girlfriend this whole time!

N:           I did not!  How could you even think…

S:            “Oh, got a thing for antiques, huh?” or “Is there any machine you can’t charm?”

N:           What?  I was just being witty.  I like to make puns.

S:            Yeah, sure.

N:           Look.  I’m sorry if… *sigh*  I’m sorry, alright.  That wasn’t my intention.  And please don’t tell The Medic you think I was leading you on.  I’m in enough trouble as it is.

S:            Oh, yeah.  Why’s that?

N:           I haven’t stopped by in a few days, and…

S:            And?

N:           And… she’s heard I’m traveling with you.

S:            So she’s the jealous type?

N:           *chuckle* More like she’s curious, and wants to meet the Commonwealth’s Hero.  She’s heard all about you from Ellie… and the radio.  News travels fast, and you’ve been doing a lot of good for our little slice of the world.

S:            Sure.  And…. she wants to know who’s been hanging around her boyfriend?

N:           That too.

S:            So.  Is she a synth too?

N:           Hmm?  No.  She’s human.  Not thru and thru like you, but human.

S:            What’s that mean?  Implants?  A mutant?

N:           No, not a mutant.  She’s got some cybernetic implants.  The one for her leg she made by herself from some parts she’d found.  It works well, which is how she got into fixing up others. She’s pretty handy.

S:            Why doesn’t she fix you up then?

N:           What’s wrong with me?

S:            *laughs*  Nothing.  Sorry, I didn’t mean it that way.  But, the hole in your neck for one.

N:           Hmm.  Well, she’s offered, but I’ve never taken her up on it.  Guess I kept thinking she’d leave me eventually for someone better looking.  Figured staying the same will make it easier for her when the time comes.

S:            How long have you been together?

N:           Mmm… oh, about 8 years or so.

S:            Doesn’t seem to me like she’s going to leave you anytime soon.

N:           *chuckles* No, I guess not.

S:            Maybe take her up on her offer then?

N:           I’ll consider it.  Of course, we haven’t been a couple the whole time.  We’ve been together that long, just… not a couple.

S:            *sigh* Ok.  Well, how long have you been a couple?

N:           Do you need an exact date?

S:            No.

N:           About half that time.

S:            Then I think you’re safe.  And you really should have more confidence in yourself.  I’d like to think you’re a good judge of character, and I don’t think you’d date a person who’d leave you for a newer model.

N:           No, I suppose not.  Anyways, let’s go introduce you. 

************************

**Setup:  Right outside of Diamond City**

S:            So, this is where she works, huh?

N:           I know it’s not much to look at, but she does a lot of good.

S:            The place looks fine, Nick.  I wasn’t knocking it, just wondering why she’s outside of the city.

N:           Oh, well… Who knew too many robots and synths around would make people nervous?

S:            *mumbles* smart ass

N:           I heard that.

S:            *grins* I know.  Can we go inside now?

N:           Of course.  Can’t stand here all day.

*************

**Setup:   Inside looks like it used to be a daycare or toy store.  There are a few shelves along the walls with old toys on them, and there are worn paintings of nursery rhyme characters on the walls and floor.**

**Several old benches and chairs fill the space.  A Mr Handy floats off in one corner, 2 broken synths lean against each other on a bench, and a human, with a busted weapon across their lap, sits in a nearby chair.**

**Nick (with the Sole Survivor in tow) heads up to counter pushed up near the back.**

N:           She in?

R:            Yeah.

N:           She busy?

R:            Yeah.

N:           Alright, I’ll take a seat.

(Nick & Sole sit down while the receptionist yells back thru one of the doors)

R:            Your detective’s here!

(No reply is heard.  Sole fidgets in their seat since they’re not used to sitting around)

S:            Soooo..  That’s it?

N:           Hmm?  What do you mean?

S:            She’s not going to come out to see you?  You’re not going into the back to see her?

N:           Well, we can’t just jump the line.  She has a business to run.

S:            Yeah, but I’m sure it’s not every day her boyfriend stops by.

N:           You heard the receptionist, she’s busy.

S:            Is this going to take long?

N:           I’m not sure. 

S:            *sigh* Well, if you don’t mind, I guess I have a few things to sell. 

N:           Sounds fine to me.

S:            I’ll be back.  It shouldn’t take long.

N:           Alright.  I’ll wait here and run a few diagnostics while I wait.  And I’ll make sure she doesn’t go anywhere so you can meet.

***********

(a few items lighter, and a few caps richer, Sole returns to The Medic’s shop.  Not seeing Nick, they go up to the receptionist)

S:            Is Nick Valentine still here?

R:            In the back.

S:            Thanks.  Is it… safe to go back there?

R:            I guess.

S:            You’re not much help are you?

(getting no response, Sole goes back to find Nick, who's in the second room searched.  He’s sitting on an old bench, while a women works on his arm.  She’s got her hair pulled back, her sleeves rolled up, and cuffed capris.  Sole can see that her left hand is cybernetic.  It has skin on it, but it’s a different color than the surrounding area.  Nothing else really stands out.)

S:            Hi.

N:           *grinning* Hi.  This here is The Medic.

M:          Just finishing up a minor adjustment on our local detective.

                (once she’s done she sets the tool down, and both her and Nick stand up)

N:           Sole, Medic.  Medic, Sole.

M:          Nice to _finally_ meet you.

(Sole notices that while both eyes are blue, one is definitely a synth eye.)

N:           Hey.  I’ve been busy.  I’m not actively leaving you out of things.

M:          Mmm hmm.

S:            Yeah, nice to meet you too, though you’ve probably heard a lot more about me than I’ve heard of you.

N:           You make it sound like I was keeping her a secret.

S:            Weren’t you?

N:           Not maliciously.  My job isn’t as dangerous as yours, but I like to keep my relationships quiet, it helps me sleep better at night knowing people aren’t trying to off those close to me.

S:            Do you sleep?

N:           Occasionally.

S:            So I see the hand, and the eye.  Nick mentioned a leg?

(The Medic smiles, and props her right leg up on the bench Nick had been sitting on.  She has a work boot on, just like her other foot, but Sole can see that from the knee down, it’s all robotic.)

S:            How’d you get that?  Nick said you made it, but what happened that you needed to make a prosthetic, if you don’t mind me asking?

M:          Not at all.  You understand how dangerous the Commonwealth can be.  It doesn’t take but a few run-ins with something to lose an arm or a leg… or your life.

The leg was courtesy of The Raiders, the eye was a Radscorpion, and the hand was a frac mine left by who knows.

N:           And yet, she’s as pretty as ever.

(The Medic blushes, and Nick pulls her in for a quick peck on the cheek.)

S:            Never thought you’d be one for public displays of affection.

N:           *clears his throat* Yeah, well, that’s they most you’ll see.  Of course, I’ve been known to hold her hand once in a while, and Ellie did catch us dancing at the agency once.

M:          Twice

N:           *chuckles* Yeah, twice.

S:            Really?  Dancing?

N:           I know how to cut a rug.  But enough trying to embarrass me.  The Medic shared some gossip that might prove useful.  Seems someone knows where Darla and Skinny Malone are holed up.

S:            Alright, I’ll let it go for now, but I’m not going to forget the dancing thing.

N:           I figured.  I might have to find some dirt on you just to even things up then.

S:            I’m pretty sure you already know everything there is to know about me.

N:           You did provide me with a lot of personal information.  Thank-you for trusting me with that. 

S:            And you can trust me to mostly keep this to myself.  Though I might have to let Ellie know that I know.

N:           *sigh* Ok.  I can handle that.  And enough chit chat, we have a case to solve.

(Nick gives The Medic another quick kiss, and turns to leave.)

N:           Bye, doll.  And maybe stop by later if you have a moment.

M:          I will.  And it was nice to meet you.  Next time, we should swap some stories; have a meal together.  Nicky makes some good Mirelurk egg omelettes, and Ellie always has a stash of Fancy Lads Snack Cakes for desert.

S:            I’ll have to take you up on that offer.  I can bring some grilled radstag.

M:          Sounds like a date.  Have fun you two. *leans towards Sole, whispering* and make sure to bring him back in one piece if you can.

S:            Will do.

(Nick and Sole leave the room, walking towards the exit.)

S:            I like her.

N:           Me too.


End file.
